<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Granny Clegane by Islandida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854672">Granny Clegane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandida/pseuds/Islandida'>Islandida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Granny Clegane - Freeform, Original Character(s), meddling granny, sewing circle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandida/pseuds/Islandida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is new to Glasgow, having moved there on an impulse after finding her long time boyfriend cheating on her. She sees a flyer about a sewing circle and decides to join. There she meets a lovely woman who is convinced she would get along great with her grandson. Being too polite, Sansa can't refuse her.</p><p>Sandor grew up with his grandparents, them taking him away from his horrible home situation after he was injured as a child. He loves his granny, but she sure can be meddlesome. Why would that stubborn auld woman think that he would have anything in common with a beautiful and courteous redhead? She must be going senile, not that he would ever dare say that to her face. She would have his hide. </p><p>But as they both learn, it isn't easy to say no to Betsy Clegane. And perhaps she had the right idea all along?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovelies!</p><p>So I've been working on this story for a bit, trying to make sure I get it right. I have to give a big thanks to the ladies of Discord who have supported and inspired me as I wrote this.</p><p>An extra huge thank you to THE BEST SCOT shadesofpemberly who have helped me out more than she knows. Thank you, love ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sansa</strong>
</p><p>The move had been exactly what Sansa had needed. She had needed to get away from her old life, the life she had built with Joffrey. The life that had gone down in flames when she had caught him in bed with his assistant. Some might have called it rash to uproot her whole life and move up north but for every mile she had put between her and her old life the lighter she had felt.</p><p>It wasn’t until she was packing that she had realised how little she actually owned. Everything in their apartment had been picked and paid for by Joffrey and she only took her own clothes, her books, and her sentimental belongings like her picture frames, knick knacks and her sewing kit. She knew that it would be a big change for her but she felt excited. Her mother had thought her insane for just packing everything up into boxes and putting it into her car.</p><p>It hadn’t even occurred to her to call Arya until she was a far bit into her trip even though the sisters had never been particularly close growing up Arya hadn’t hesitated in making room for her in her flat. The spare room was barely more than a closet but Sansa was too grateful to care, and once she had gotten a job she would be able to look for her own space.</p><p>Most schools would probably start hiring new teachers by the end of summer so she had a few months to apply to every preschool she could find in the Glasgow area and until then Arya had gotten her a part time job at her friends café. Sansa had only been in Glasgow a few weeks but she had already started falling in love with the city. She loved being able to walk along the riverbank from Hot Pie’s Café to Arya’s flat. Her sister lived a bit outside of the city but the commute to her school wasn’t that far and the lower rent was another perk, and Sansa couldn’t argue that logic.</p><p>The one thing that Sansa missed though was comradery, she liked Arya’s friends well enough but she didn’t really have any of her own. That, pared with the loneliness that came with being new in town, had her checking the board at the community centre between their flat and the café. Her eyes caught on a flyer and without thinking too hard she grabbed it and hurried on, thinking that this might be a start.</p><p>“A sewing circle?” Arya said with a frown as she picked up the flyer that Sansa had left on the small kitchen table. “You realise that there is probably going to just be old ladies, right?”</p><p>“I don’t mind. I just want to do something, get out of the flat for something other than work and you know I love to sew and knit.” Sansa said as she double checked that her rainbow coloured tote held all of the yarn she had bought as well as her knitting needles. She felt excited to get out and do something just for fun. </p><p>“Well, you’re like an old lady anyway so I am sure you’ll fit right in.” Arya jabbed but Sansa only shook her head at her younger sister before checking that no stray strands of red hair had escaped from her high ponytail.</p><p>Arya might have been right, Sansa realised as she pushed open the door to the community centre and five pairs of eyes turned around to look at her. They were all women in their 70’s and 80’s by the looks of it and Sansa did feel out of place as they all looked at her. A short set woman with her thick pepper and salt hair cut short took a step towards Sansa and the smile on her face was so warm that Sansa couldn’t help but return it.</p><p>“Well, hello there. Are ye here for the sewing circle?” The woman had a tilting thick scottish accent that Sansa found so charming that she couldn’t help but smile as she nodded. “Wonderful, welcome! Let’s get ye some tea before they start interrogating ye.”</p><p>The older woman stepped up to her and looped her arm with Sansa’s before pulling her towards a table overflowing with cakes and biscuits. With a shy smile Sansa accepted a brimming tea cup and tentatively put a piece of cake on a plate. She then turned towards the group who were all looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“I’m Betsy and these ladies are Agnes, Winnifred, Ethel and Mary.” All the women smiled at her and Sansa started to feel a little more at ease. “What’s yer name, petal?”</p><p>“I’m Sansa and I just moved here from London.” Betsy’s smile widened and Sansa followed the ladies as they all sat down by one of the tables.</p><p>“What type of sewing do you do?” Agnes asked and Sansa felt her cheeks flush.</p><p>“Well, my grandmother taught me to knit when I was little and I’ve been knitting ever since.” The other woman smiled at her encouragingly and it felt nice to just have some people to talk to. There was also that feeling of slight twinge in her heart as she thought of her late grandmother. She had loved her Nana, had always felt closest to her of all her family members. “I also sew clothes and embroider a little.”</p><p>“It’s so lovely that ye’ve kept up your grandmother’s teachings. There aren't a lot of young people who knit,” Mary said with a frown.</p><p>“Don’t be so sure. They might just not want to do it in a sewing circle made out of old women,” Agnes interjected and Betsy scoffed.</p><p>“Watch who ye’re calling old Agnes Murtagh,” Betsy said with a bite to her voice. Sansa turned her head towards the older woman only to see a teasing glint in the woman’s grey eyes and Agnes didn’t seem faced with it at all.</p><p>“Oh I just call it how I see it, Betsy,” Agnes retorted and Sansa’s eyes widened as Betsy scoffed.</p><p>“Better get yerself a new pair of glasses then.” For a moment there was a thick tension in the room as the two women stared each other down and Sansa didn’t know where to look so she kept her head turned down, staring into her teacup. Then the tension suddenly snapped and all the women threw their heads back laughing.</p><p>“Well if those two haven’t scared you off, we would love to see some of your work.” Ethel gave Sansa a soft encouraging smile and Sansa cleared her throat to try to stave off her sudden flash of nerves.</p><p>“Well, I made this bag and the dress I’m wearing.” It was a simple yellow midi length sundress with thin straps and a square neckline but Sansa had been rather pleased with how she had gotten the rousching at the waist to look and the fall of the dress made it look flowy and light.</p><p>“Well I’d say ye’re very talented,” Betsy’s word made Sansa blush as the other ladies nodded in agreement. “And we are very happy to have ye here. We usually have some tea, and then we work and chat as we work.”</p><p>Maybe Arya was right and Sansa was an old lady but to her that sounded lovely and when the ladies brought out their projects Sansa did the same. She was working on knitting a cardigan that she had just started and she enjoyed doing the repetitive work as she took in all the other women’s projects. Betsy was sitting to her right and she was knitting a yellow sweater, and the fact that the woman was short and stout made the almost finished sweater look massive in comparison. For a while Sansa simply listened to the women chat as they worked and the companionship of it made her feel warm and happy.</p><p>“So Sansa, what brought you to Glasgow?” Agnes asked and Sansa forced herself to smile to mask the uncomfortable shift in her gut that the question gave.</p><p>“Well I just graduated this spring and decided I wanted a change of scenery. My younger sister goes to Glasgow University so I decided to move up here to be closer to her.” It wasn’t that much of a lie, Sansa told herself. Even if she hated the fact that she muddled the truth to a bunch of old ladies she didn’t want to relive the humiliation that Joffrey had put her through.</p><p>“What did you study?” Mary asked and Sansa was grateful for the change of focus.</p><p>“Education. I am a preschool teacher. Or I will be, once I find a job.” She wasn’t sure if her concern could be heard in her voice. She just really wanted to be able to use her degree and work with children. Working at the café was fine, for now, but not her dream.</p><p>“Well that’s a lovely occupation. I am sure ye will find something soon,” Betsy said with a pat to Sansa’s hand and Sansa smiled gratefully at her. “What did yer significant other think of moving?”</p><p>“Oh, there wasn’t… I don’t have a boyfriend so that wasn’t an issue,” Sansa felt the heat in her cheeks and damned her pale complexion for betraying her discomfort. Betsy seemed to not notice it though, her grey eyes shining as she smiled.</p><p>“Well then, with ye being new to town ye must be want of company. Why don’t ye come to dinner? I have a grandson about yer age, I am sure ye would get on well.” The eagerness of Betsy’s voice made Sansa very aware that this was most likely an attempt at setting her up. Sansa wasn’t too thrilled by the idea but she hesitated to say so, out of fear of being rude. She had just met the woman, and they had all been so lovely and kind to her.</p><p>“Oh, that’s very kind of you to offer. I don’t want to impose on your grandson’s time.” Sansa said only to be met with a scoff.</p><p>“There is no risk of that. All he does is work or play with his friends.” Great a gamer, Sansa thought but kept her face impassive. “He’s a bit shy but kind, my wee yin. And he takes after me when it comes to looks.”</p><p>Betsy couldn’t be more than 160 centimeters tall, the top of her head had barely reached Sansa's shoulder. The thought of a man shorter than her and slightly nerdy didn’t exactly excite her. He sounded far from what Sansa would call her ideal man but if she just agreed to one dinner then she would have done the polite thing. She didn’t want the women to think ill of her or seem ungrateful. It wasn’t like it was a proper date, it wasn’t just the two of them either. How bad could it be?</p><p>“Oh, and he’s got a mark on his face from an incident that happened when he was little. You will be a lamb and not stare or comment on it, won’t ye?” The suddenly stern look in her grey eyes had Sansa unable to do anything but nod. “We’ll expect ye on Friday at seven then, Petal.”</p><p>
  <em> I need to learn to say no to people. </em>
</p><p>Arya said she had a pathological need to be liked and as Sansa made her way up the pathway to the lovely two story home with a pie in one hand and flowers in the other she was inclined to agree. Because she didn’t truly want to be there, didn’t feel excited about the prospect of spending her Friday evening with a man she didn’t know at all, and what little she knew of him didn’t sound that appealing. A man that had a lovely and kind grandmother, at least that was a positive. Sansa could always spend the evening chatting with Betsy if her grandson turned out to be poor company. </p><p>Sansa was doing the nice thing, the polite thing, and she didn’t think it was a flaw, kindness was a virtue. She took pride in being kind, she reminded herself as she walked up the gravel pathway of the two story stone house. It was a lovely house in a lovely neighbourhood on the outskirts of the city. Sansa looked over her shoulder towards the park across the street and it was just the kind of area that Sansa would love to live in one day. For now she would just be happy with finding a place of her own as soon as possible. With a sigh she turned back towards the house and knocked. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps before the door opened and Sansa had to bite back a gasp.</p><p>The man in front of her wasn’t short nor did he look typically nerdy. If anything he was imposing, the sheer size of him taking up the whole door.  He was so tall that even Sansa, who was taller than average, had to crane her neck to look at him. He was so broad shouldered that it almost made Sansa weak in the knees and he had long ravenblack hair that went past those wide shoulders. It was rare for Sansa to think of herself as dainty but compared to him she was. For some reason that made her stomach flutter and her eyes struggled to take in all of him. Her eyes lifted upwards and she couldn’t help but the gasp that left her mouth when they caught on the scarring on one side of his face. It looked like old burns that had been treated with skingraphs but the skin was still raised and pulled at the corner of his eye as well as the side of his mouth. It must have been very painful.</p><p>When she realized she had been staring too long her eyes moved instantly to his and they stared back with a hard glint in them and she felt herself flush with shame. She couldn’t blame him with how she had been staring but what hit her the most was their deep shade of grey and the hint of surprise she caught there.</p><p>He grumbled out something in a gravely rasp and his voice was so deep that it took Sansa off guard. He had a thick scottish accent and it only served to add another layer of roughness to his voice that caused an unexpected shiver to run down her back.</p><p>“Ye coming in or what?” he asked brusquely and she realised that he was staring at her expectedly, causing a flush to turn her cheeks bright red. She took a step forward and was surprised by how quickly he turned around and went in ahead of her. She stared at his large broad back as she remained in the doorway. When she realised he wasn’t coming back to offer to take her jacket or help her with her things she huffed an annoyed sigh and put the flowers down on a small radiator cover to be able to close the door behind her.</p><p>After she had hung up her jacket she grabbed the flowers again and went down the narrow hallway until she came into a kitchen. The cabinets were a pale blue and the kitchen had that sweet old look that Sansa had always loved. The cabinet had flowers painted on them and it made Sansa think more of a cottage than the large two story home that she was in. </p><p>Betsy was standing by the stove and turned her head to smile brightly at Sansa. She was dressed in a lovely yellow dress with a white apron tied around her waist and it reminded Sansa so much of her own grandmother that she had to fight back tears.</p><p>“Welcome, dear!” Betsy said happily and her eyes softened as she noticed the items in Sansa’s hand. “Why, ye didn’t have to bring anything.”</p><p>“Oh, well I wanted too. It’s a blueberry pie and these are for you.” Sansa held the flowers out to her and Betsy's face turned into a frown. </p><p>“Didn’t Sandor offer to help ye?” Sansa’s face scrunched up in confusion at her words and Betsy’s grey eyes turned into hard steel. “Sandor! Ye get in here, now!”</p><p>There was a displeased grunt from behind Sansa as the heavy footsteps came down the hall and the large man stepped into the kitchen. Sansa turned her head to look at him as he passed her and again she was struck by the sheer size of him. His focus was on Betsy and it enabled Sansa to take a closer look at his face. His unscarred side was towards her and she realised that he had a hooked nose and a heavy brow as well as a very strong jaw, adding another level of manliness to him. He was all man, and so much of it that the thought made Sansa blush.</p><p>“Why did ye not offer to help Sansa with her things? I raised ye better than that!” Betsy scolded and Sandor’s eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look down at Sansa. She wasn’t sure if she had ever been looked at with such an intensity before and it made her uneasy as his eyes trailed from her face down to her hands.</p><p>“I needed a piss,” he growled out before reaching his hand out to wrap around the flowers in Sansa’s hand. His hand was so large that it covered hers completely as well as the stem of the flowers and with a furious blush Sansa pulled her hand out from beneath his. </p><p>His face pulled into a scowl as he grabbed the pie tin with his other hand and Sansa couldn’t help but stare down at those long large fingers and she felt her mouth go dry when he tugged at the tin, causing his hand to flex and his fingertips to brush hers.</p><p>“Let go,” he rasped and with an embarrassed gasp Sansa realised that she had been holding on to the tin. She felt mortified as she put her hands behind her back and stared down at her feet. She didn’t recognise herself, she was never this flustered by the mere size of a man’s hands.</p><p>It was probably due to his blunt and rude nature, she gathered as she tried to collect herself. </p><p>“Thank you for having me,” she said softly to Betsy. When she lifted her eyes she saw that Sandor had moved over to the fridge and grabbed a vase from the shelf on top of it that he was putting the flowers in. He was staring at her and when their eyes met he quickly looked down, causing his long hair to fall into his face. She wasn’t sure if she imagined the slight pink that suddenly dusted his one cheek.</p><p>“Now that that’s sorted, let’s eat.” Before Betsy could ask Sandor was there and grabbed the pot off the stove and carried it into the other room. With a smile she motioned for Sansa to follow and they stepped into a lovely dining room. There were beautifully crafted chairs around the large table and Sansa couldn’t help but drag her fingers along the carvings on the back of the chair. Sandor had already put the pot down and seated himself and Sansa’s eyes widened at the abundance of food on the table. </p><p>“I hope ye like beef stew,” Betsy said and Sansa nodded with a small smile as Betsy nudged Sandor. With a grunt he poured them all wine before he started plating up food and Sansa’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of food he put on his plate. </p><p>“Mash?” he asked in a grunt and Sansa took the offered dish from him. </p><p>A heavy silence settled over them as they started eating and Sansa didn’t know what to say to break it so instead she kept her eyes down on her plate. </p><p>“Sansa is a preschool teacher. Isn’t that lovely, wee yin?” Betsy’s voice had a slight edge to it but when Sansa lifted her head to look at the older woman she was all smiles and warmth. Sansa caught the slight nudge she gave Sandor and the man lifted his eyes enough to look at Sansa and grunt in the affirmative before he turned his attention back to his food. “Sandor works in construction. He actually started working with my late husband right after finishing school and he runs the business now.”</p><p>“It must have been nice to be able to work with your grandfather,” Sansa said and the large man hummed in agreement but added nothing else and Sansa felt the last hopes of this being an at least pleasant evening going out the window. </p><p>“Sandor actually redid the whole second story of this house with his grandfather. They turned it into an apartment for him.” Sandor turned his head and scowled at his grandmother and Sansa wasn’t sure what that was for. Betsy was just trying to spark conversation, he was the one who was being rude after all.</p><p>“That’s very impressive,” Sansa agreed to please Betsy and was offered a small smile for her effort. “Is that the kind of work you mostly do? Remodelling?” </p><p>There was only another one of his grunts in response and Sansa decided that she wasn’t going to bother with trying to get him to engage in conversation anymore. If he didn’t want to talk to her then she wouldn’t try to force him.</p><p>“The food is amazing, Betsy.” The older woman’s face split into a huge smile and Sansa couldn’t help but return it. It amazed her how such a kind, warm woman could have a grandson that was so closed off and rude. </p><p>“Why thank you, petal.” As Sansa lifted her glass of wine to her lips she caught the way Sandor stared at her with wide eyes and it was the first time he had let down the guard he had up. It must have been unintentional because as soon as he realised that she had noticed him watching her he scowled before ducking his head.</p><p>Sansa felt bad for Betsy who had tried to make a lovely evening for them but she also couldn’t see how Betsy could have thought that Sandor and her could have anything in common. He wasn’t even making an effort and that was probably what Sansa found the most off putting. He acted like he didn’t want to be there, and perhaps that was the case, but he could at least try for his grandmother’s sake. </p><p><em> How rude and ungrateful. </em> </p><p>
  <b>Sandor</b>
</p><p>He was probably closer to his grandmother than most people, but with their history he couldn’t imagine them being any other way. His grandparents had saved his life, it wasn’t even an exaggeration. They had taken him away from his neglecting father after what Gregor had done and Sandor sure that if they hadn’t he would have been dead by now. As a hurt lonely scared boy who suddenly was showered with affection and love he had clung to them probably more than most would have deemed healthy to begin with but as he grew so did their relationship and he knew that the few positive qualities he had was because of them. His first years had been filled with fear and pain so having a role model like his Papa enter his life changed him. Never before had anyone fought for him the way his Papa and Granny had, he owed them everything.</p><p>He worked hard, had always been good with his hand, and for him there had been no other path than working with his Papa. He had never even considered college, knowing that it wasn’t the path for him. When his Papa had gotten sick Sandor had made sure that they didn’t have to worry about money, working twice as hard as before and it had paid off. When his grandfather had passed away Sandor had made sure that his grandmother’s mortgage was paid off in full so that she didn’t have to worry about having to move. His business was doing really well because of his dedication and he was always the first to arrive at a site and the last one to leave.</p><p><em> Lead by example, </em>his Papa had always said and Sandor might not be a nice guy, might be an angry fucker at times but he didn’t demand anything of his workers that he didn’t demand of himself. </p><p>Sandor knew the moment he stepped into his grandmother’s house after work that she was plotting something. They usually had dinner together a few nights a week, since Sandor lived above her and they both lived alone. The smell of the roasted chicken had his mouth salivated but his instincts told him to be weary. There had to be a reason for her to be making his favourite food on a Tuesday after she had been to her sewing circle. Normally she would be too tired to cook, even though she wouldn’t admit it and Sandor would make them something simple for dinner. </p><p>“Granny?” he called out as he made his way down to the kitchen and the big beaming smile she greeted him with had him narrowing his eyes at her. It was a little too bright and her eyes were a little too excited. Something was definitely up.</p><p>“Perfect timing. Dinner’s just about ready. Help me set the table?” He did as she asked and once they sat down he waited for her to bring up whatever it was that she was buttering him up for but when she didn’t he found himself relaxing as he enjoyed the great meal.</p><p>“So, how is work going?” She asked as he helped himself to some more roasted vegetables and he grunted noncommittally.</p><p>“I can’t wait to be fucking done with this client. She has changed her mind about what type of wood she wants for her floors three fucking times. And she doesn’t tell me until we are about to start working so now I have to put it off for another couple of days until we get the new flooring,” Sandor complained and his grandmother scoffed angrily.</p><p>“Ye better still charge her for the material and the time. It’s not your fault she can’t make up her mind,” she practically growled out and Sandor nodded.</p><p>“Aye. I told her as much today.” Granny gave him a pleased look and he filled her waterglass before doing the same to her own. “So, how was your meeting?”</p><p>He saw the way she brightened and he was happy that she had her friends at the sewing circle. It had been three years since his grandfather’s passing but there still was this ache deep in his chest whenever he thought of him. He could only imagine that the pain had to be ten times greater for her and Sandor knew that having an opportunity to get out of the house and meet people did her good.</p><p>“Oh, we had a new addition today. She is a lovely woman, she just moved here from London.” He didn’t think more of it as they ate and his guard was completely down by the time he was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes. His grandmother was next to him, drying, as he handed her the dishes when she cleared her throat and drew his attention down to her.</p><p>“So this new addition. She doesn’t really know anyone yet so I invited her for dinner Friday.” Sandor didn’t say anything, he simply stared at her as he got the feeling that there was more to it than that. He just wasn’t sure what. “I told her you’d be there too.”</p><p>And there it was. His grandmother had made him his favorite dinner because she wanted him to feel unable to deny her. A displeased sound escaped his throat before he could stop it and his grandmother gave him a pointed look.</p><p>“I don’t want to spend my Friday night having dinner with two auld bints talking about cross-stitching,” he complained and she gasped with indignation.</p><p>“Now ye lean down here so that I can clip ye roon the ear. Who are you calling an auld bint?” She scolded and his face twisted into a grimace at her stern tone. “You’ll be there early to help me set the table and ye will be friendly, ye hear me, wee yin?” </p><p>He knew there was no point in trying to tell her no when she had that determined frown between her eyebrows and he sighed as he turned back towards the sink and the dishes that still needed his attention.</p><p>“Aye, I will Granny.” </p><p>He couldn’t deny her anything so he did show up on Friday, straight from work, and he grunted in confusion when he saw the displeased look she gave him as he entered. He was there, on time, so he didn’t see why she should be giving him such an attitude.</p><p>“Wee yin, ye could’ve at least put on a nice shirt,” she sighed and shook her head. “Go wash up before she sees ye looking manky.”</p><p>He didn’t know what his choice of shirt should matter. It was one of his usual plaid ones and while he was in the bathroom he checked it for holes or stains and finding none he thought she should be satisfied with it. But for his grandmother’s sake he took extra care in washing up and even though he knew there was nothing he could do about his face he still washed it too and the cold water helped some with the tiredness.</p><p>He excited the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door and before his grandmother had a chance to ask him to open it he was already there, pulling it open. He was expecting an old woman his grandmother’s age. Another feisty old lady, or perhaps a frumpy old woman. He could never have expected the sight that was on the other side of the door. The woman standing on his grandmother’s doorstep was everything but frumpy or old. She was fucking beautiful, with vibrant auburn hair and pale skin dotted with freckles. As she lifted her eyes to look at him he was taken back with how blue they were and for a moment he forgot to breathe.</p><p>
  <em> Fucking hell. I should have put on a nicer shirt. </em>
</p><p>The sudden desire to make a good impression on her took him by surprise and he was so stunned that he didn’t know what to say but he knew that he needed to say something. Then he caught the horror on her face and heard the startled gasp and he came crashing back down.</p><p>As if his fucking face could make a good impression on anyone as fucking beautiful as her. He felt his anger well up inside of him but bit the inside of his cheek to keep it from bubbling out into words that he can’t take back. He knew his grandmother would be very upset with him if he was cruel to her new friend. So instead he asked her if she was going to come in or what and he scowled at how rude he sounded. But there is no helping it and as she moved to step inside her sudden proximity sent a waft of lemon and lavendel his way and before he did something as sickening as breathing it in he bolted down the hall.</p><p>He didn’t breathe again until he closed the bathroom door behind him and he put his hands against the sink in order to lean on it. What the fuck was happening to him? He didn’t usually get affected by a pretty face. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to people staring and gasping in horror at his face. Not even four surgeries and skingraphs had made that go away and he had learned to act like he didn’t care what people thought and over time he had actually started to learn to not give a shit. Why did he suddenly care now? </p><p>He splashed some cold water on his face and he bit back a curse as he heard his grandmother call out for him. With a last deep breath he headed into the kitchen and was instantly scolded by his grandmother. He had been so caught by the beauty of the woman, Sansa, his grandmother had called her, that he hadn’t even realised that she had been holding anything. Knowing that his grandmother wouldn’t be satisfied until he had rectified his mistake he reached out to grab the flowers but she didn’t let go at first and his rough calloused hand closed around her soft delicate one. He stiffened as a slight current went up his arm from their point of contact but she pulled her hand away before he could figure out what the feeling was. When his fingers grazed hers as he tried to take the pie tin from her it was there again and this time she didn’t let go. Her fingers were long and slender yet looked tiny compared to his and he didn’t know why but he caught himself liking the difference to his.</p><p>He tried to speak softly but he caught the way she shivered as she pulled away and he hated that he scared her. He also hated that she was shallow enough to see his face as something to fear. It made his anger boil up to the surface so he busied himself with putting the flowers in water and that was when he heard her speak for the first time.</p><p>Her voice was soft and melodic, reminding him of those exotic songbirds he had only seen on the internet and there was a strange warmth that spread through his chest at the sound of it. He hadn’t realised that he had been staring until her eyes caught his and he hurriedly looked away. </p><p>
  <em> Get a fucking grip you ugly dog. </em>
</p><p>The rest of dinner was just an excruciating experience filled with attempted small talk from Sansa and his grandmother and he wanted no part in it. Sandor didn’t need the faked pleasantries or forced interest in his life that she was showing him. He wasn’t stupid and as his grandmother kept prodding and needling about how great he was he understood that his grandmother had seen this as an attempted set up. It was laughable and had it not been for Sansa being there he would have actually told his grandmother so.</p><p>Because she sure as fuck was losing her grip on reality if she thought that someone as beautiful as Sansa would ever want anything to do with someone like him. Looks aside, how could she think that they had anything in common? Sansa seemed like the kind of person who valued politeness and curtesies and he found them stupid and pointless. Why would he want to be around someone who said what they thought others wanted to hear instead of speaking their mind? Why would someone as sweet and innocent as her want to have anything to do with someone as crude and blunt as him?</p><p>It truly was laughable and he wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of there. He stayed though, for his grandmother’s sake, grunting and humming whenever they spoke directly at him but other than that he didn’t engage and after a while Sansa stopped trying to hold a conversation with him. He figured it was better that he shut the fuck up than risk offending his grandmother’s guest. He didn’t want to entertain the thought that he was disappointed that she stopped trying to talk to him.</p><p>He sat through dessert, that fucking pie that Sansa had brought that was so delicious that he could have eaten the whole thing by himself, and wished that time could go faster so that he could leave and go upstairs. So that he could be alone and put on some music and forget all about the beautiful redhead who probably thought him a complete neanderthal.</p><p>He forced himself to grunt out a goodbye as she left and once the door closed behind her he steeled himself for his grandmother’s anger, he could feel it coming in ripples from her.</p><p>“Sandor Duncan Clegane! I am so disappointed in your behaviour!” Her voice raised and Sandor grunted at her. “Ye stop that, use your bloody words!”</p><p>“I don’t know why you’d think she’d want anything to do with the likes of me,” Sandor growled out and those grey eyes he had inherited softened as she sighed.</p><p>”Well she might have been if ye hadn’t been acting like a dafty.” Sandor couldn’t keep the angry scoff from slipping out but deflated as she gave him that withering look that despite him being twice her size made him feel like a scolded boy. “I just wished you’d have given her a chance. She is a nice girl, there’s no need for those walls ye put up.”</p><p>His grandmother reached her hand up and he obediently leaned down to enable her to pat his scarred cheek. He hated that she was disappointed in him but he also felt annoyed. Annoyed at her that she thought it necessary to try and set him up, and that she had done so with someone who obviously wasn’t for him. He knew she hadn’t been malicious in her intent but he still didn’t appreciate her meddling. Hopefully this utter failure would keep her from repeating the same mistake again.</p><p>“I’m going to bed. Good night,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, pointedly ignoring her comment. He felt the sigh she released against the side of his face but pretended not to as he walked out the door and headed up the stairs on the side of the house.</p><p>Once he stepped into his apartment he walked with determined steps into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. He downed it standing at the counter before pouring himself another and headed towards the living room area. He stopped by his record player and pulled out a record from the shelves covering the wall and as the room filled with the sound of Otis Redding’s voice he sat down in his big black leather chair with a sigh.</p><p>His mind wandered to the pretty redhead and a part of him wished that he could have just been any other man, or more specifically, the kind of man that would catch her interest. With an angry scowl he drowned the rest of his drink, knowing that he never could be. What was the point of even entertaining the thought? Most likely he was never going to see Sansa again and he figured that was for the best anyway. He wasn’t going to acknowledge the sting in his chest that thought gave.</p><p>
  <em> She wouldn’t want anything to do with you anyway, not after tonight. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To forget about her disastrous Friday evening Sansa goes with Arya to see a band play. Will a chance encounter change her mind about Sandor? Or does Granny Clegane have her work cut out for her?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>Here comes another chapter. It took me longer than I had planned but here it finally is! I truly hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                     </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night fiasco was the main reason Sansa had accepted Arya’s offer of joining her and her friends for a night out. They were headed to a club where a local band Sansa had never heard of was going to play. Arya had shown her a poster and the snarling dog on it had given Sansa the inclining that it wouldn’t be her kind of music but at least there would be people there who would actually talk to her.</p>
<p>Sansa didn’t even try to hide to Arya how much of a failure the night before had been and Sansa suspected that was why her sister had invited her out with them. It might be out of pity but Sansa took it, knowing that having a fruity drink would make her feel better. It wasn’t as if she had expected to connect with Betsy’s grandson on a deeper level. If she was honest she hadn’t expected to like him but she would be lying to herself if she hadn’t felt a bit relieved and positively surprised by the look and size of the man. It was just a shame that his personality and behaviour was far less attractive.</p>
<p>Sansa wasn’t looking for a boyfriend considering how her last relationship had ended so it didn’t matter, she told herself. It didn’t matter that he was the largest man she had ever seen nor that he probably could pick her up like she weighed nothing. She wasn’t supposed to think about him anyway. Instead she promised herself to have a fun night and to get extra dressed up for her own sake. She curled her hair and put on her favorite yellow dress that hugged her chest and then flared slightly at the waist, the fabric swayed as she moved. Even if she stood out against the rest of the gathered crowd that were all pretty much dressed in black she felt beautiful.</p>
<p>The club wasn’t exactly what Sansa had expected, it looked nothing like the clubs of the London nightlife that she had frequented at times. It was basically just one large room, with a bar in one corner and small tables against the walls. Against one side there was a raised stage where instruments were already set up. To her it looked like it used to be an old stockroom. Sansa would have perhaps called it a music venue but when she said so to Arya her sister had just scoffed and dragged her to the bar.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?” The man on the other side of the bar was broad shouldered with bright blue eyes and dark short trimmed hair. Sansa couldn’t help but think he wasn’t that tall, realising she was comparing him to Sandor, and she ended up blushing. To get her mind of the grunting man from yesterday she turned to her sister only to find Arya as equally flushed as her. Sansa’s eyes widened as she noticed the way Arya’s eyes were cast down and how she was scuffing her boot clad foot against the bar. </p>
<p>She had never seen her sister so flustered and instantly Sansa’s eyes darted to the bartender again. He was rather good looking with a boyish smile, so she could understand why her sister would be attracted to him.</p>
<p>“I’ll have something sweet and fruity please, I leave the details up to you,” Sansa offered and he nodded before turning his eyes towards Arya.</p>
<p>“The same for you?” he asked in a soft deep voice and it pulled Arya out of her flushed state.</p>
<p>“What? Fuck no!” She spit out with horror. “I want a pint.”</p>
<p>The bartender’s mouth twitched into a small smile and Sansa glanced at her sister with a lifted eyebrow, only to have Arya punch her shoulder. Sansa gasped at her as she rubbed the sore spot but Arya pointedly ignored her as she waved over her friends who had just entered. The three guys and one girl all greeted Sansa with smiles and Mya threw her arms around her in a hug. Sansa decided to pay for the first round just for that and as the bartender put their drinks down Sansa didn’t even mind that he had poured her cocktail into a pint glass, because it was delicious.</p>
<p>“Thank you…?” Sansa said to the bartender who thankfully caught what she was asking with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Gendry,” he answered before glancing at Arya who Sansa could tell was making a point of looking as if she wasn’t listening to the exchange. “You guys here for The Hounds of Hell?”</p>
<p>Sansa frowned in confusion, making Gendry snort a laugh and Arya sigh in exasperation. </p>
<p>“The band,” Arya said between gritted teeth and Sansa blushed. “And yes we are.”</p>
<p>As if summoned by her words there was a screeching sound from the speakers and everyone's attention turned towards the stage where one man had stepped up to the microphone. Sansa followed her sister and her friends as they walked closer and the man on stage smiled at them.</p>
<p>“Well, we all know why we are here. So I am not going to waste your time. Give it up for The Hounds of Hell!” As the man stepped down four others stepped on stage and Sansa hadn’t thought the crowd that big but it sure made a lot of noise. The suddenly raised volume made Sansa jump, almost spilling her drink before she collected herself and looked at the band. One gangly looking man with a top bun stepped up to the bass guitar while one with a short trimmed beard and a cheeky smile grabbed the guitar. A red haired man with a wild bushy beard stepped up to the front. His eyes were wide as he scanned the crowd and when he started making growling noises into the microphone Sansa quickly turned her eyes towards the last man to step up to the stage and her eyes widened in disbelief. </p>
<p>Standing at least a head taller than everyone else with a pair of drumsticks in his hands was Sandor. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that was stretched tight to be able to cover all of his broad chest. She was standing close enough to notice the black swirls of ink on his arms beneath the dark hair. Sansa couldn’t look away as he sat down behind the drumset and stretched his arms over his head. He banged the drumsticks together and the band started playing. </p>
<p>The music was loud and the type of harder rock that wasn’t Sansa’s preference, yet there was a nice beat to it and Sansa really enjoyed watching Sandor as he played. The muscles of his arms rippled as he pounded on the drums and he was in utter control of himself. His face was pulled into a slight scowl as he kept his focus on what he was doing. It was something fascinating with how his huge hands could move the thin drumsticks with such speed and precision and Sansa found herself growing flushed. There was a clenching deep in her stomach as she watched his arms move, the muscles flexing with each stroke and she itched to trace the protruding veins with her fingers.</p>
<p>Arya and the others were jumping up and down to the music but Sansa stepped to the side to be able to just watch. Not once did Sandor lift his eyes, keeping his face tilted down slightly and Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if it was in an attempt to keep his scars from view. That thought made her heart ache for him a little. It didn’t matter that he had been rather rude to her the night before, she hated the thought of him feeling like he needed to hide. Her dampened mood was interrupted when the music suddenly softened and a deep raspy voice filled the room instead of the slightly growly noise that the red haired singer had been making. </p>
<p>Sandor was speaking into a microphone in his gravelly voice and she couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying except that it sounded connected to the song’s lyrics, but the impact of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. There was a power in the way he rumbled and the deep rasp made her want to do something to pull those sounds out of him just to be able to hear it some more. It only lasted about 30 seconds before he cut himself off with a thunderous beating of his drums that made the muscles in his arms ripple even more and Sansa took a shaky breath. She headed towards the bar in search of something to cool her off and she grabbed the bar with both hands, feeling a little weak in the knees.</p>
<p>“Could I have a glass of water, please Gendry?” she asked over the loud music and he nodded before pouring her one.</p>
<p>Sansa had never experienced anything like the way her eyes kept zeroing in on Sandor, even from the other end of the room he looked huge and imposing. Her mind kept picturing how his arms would feel around her, pressing her close with the strength of them. She was obviously attracted to him, physically, why else would she react so strongly to just watching him play? It was just unfortunate that he was such a disagreeable person.</p>
<p>“So… eh… the girl you came in with…” Sansa felt her face split into a big smile as Gendry’s hesitant voice tried to make itself heard above the noise of the band.</p>
<p>“Arya?” she offered as she reluctantly turned her eyes away from Sandor. Gendry was rubbing at the back of his head, looking slightly shy and it endeared her to him. “She’s my sister.”</p>
<p>“Just visiting or…?”</p>
<p>“We both live here. She’s single.” Sansa answered and he looked so visibly relieved that Sansa couldn’t keep in a giggle. He blushed furiously and she took pity on him and turned her attention back to the stage. </p>
<p>To her surprise the band seemed to be winding down their set and she hadn’t realised how much time had passed while she had stared at Sandor. That was slightly embarrassing and she couldn’t help but blush once the band stepped off stage and Mya hurried over to her.</p>
<p>“So what did you think? They’re great right?!” she exclaimed excitedly and Sansa could only nod. “They usually come out to have a drink after, let’s stick around.”</p>
<p>Hot Pie shook his head and said his goodbyes since he was opening the café in the morning and their friend Edd decided to head out too, leaving only Mya, Arya, Sansa and Pod. Pod was the silent type who didn’t say much but he always gave Sansa a friendly smile and helped them out without complaint if they needed help around the flat, so in her book he was a good guy.</p>
<p>Sansa noticed that Pod’s eyes kept darting to Mya and the outgoing girl with her black and purple pixie haircut and bullring looked like a different kind of creature compared to the soft spoken and slightly baby faced Pod. Sansa wasn’t sure if the young woman was aware of his admiration because her focus was completely on the door that Sansa assumed led to a back area. As soon as it opened Mya grabbed Sansa’s hand and three of the band members made their way to the bar. The red haired singer’s eyes widened as his blue eyes caught on Sansa and with an elbow nudge to the guitar player with the cheeky smile they moved closer.</p>
<p>“Kissed by fire,” the singer said and Sansa frowned in confusion at him. He had an accent she couldn’t quite place but if she were to guess she would say one of the Scandinavian countries. “You and me. We are kissed by fire.”</p>
<p>He reached out a hand and took a strand of her hair between his fingers as if to make a point and Sansa stepped back out of reach. He gave an apologetic smile before bowing his head towards her.</p>
<p>“I’m Tormund Gianstbane. This here is Bronn Blackwater and Thoros Myr.” The two other band members nodded at them and the guitarist, Bronn, gave Mya a long appreciative look that Mya met with a crooked smile. “Thank you guys for coming out and listening to us. What did you think?”</p>
<p>Mya started talking a mile a minute as the men listened while drinking their beers in silence and Sansa couldn’t keep her eyes from darting to the back door. She was waiting for Sandor to step through it she realised and that was ridiculous. It wasn’t like he would want to talk to her, he hadn’t yesterday so today should be no different. She knew that yet she still ended up opening her mouth.</p>
<p>“Isn’t Sandor joining you?” Every set of eyes turned to stare at her and Sansa ended up blushing furiously as Tormund’s smile turned devilish.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know our drummer do you?” he asked and the way his eyes glistened made Sansa feel like she should be weary of whatever mischief he was plotting. “He isn’t much for crowds so he usually heads to a pub down the street where we meet up after… a bit.”</p>
<p>After they had found themselves some company, Sansa realised and she wasn’t sure what to think of them hitting on their fans. She knew it wasn’t uncommon and the fans in question surely didn’t mind it but something didn’t sit right with her about Sandor hooking up with random women. She knew it was stupid because it wasn’t like she had any claim on him, not like she wanted to have one either. Sansa mentally shook herself away from that train of thought and focused her attention back on Tormund who was grinning even wider now.</p>
<p>“You guys want to join us?” He asked and when Mya nodded Bronn threw an arm around her shoulder, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m going to head home,” Pod said and Sansa felt bad for him. He looked dejected as Mya simply waved at him and Sansa offered him a quick hug before he headed out. Bronn and Mya led the way out of the club and as they walked down the cobblestone streets Thoros moved closer to Arya.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch me,” she hissed and Thoros quickly jumped back, holding his hands in the air. Sansa thought the man was probably only out for one thing and Sansa was glad Arya wasn’t scared to speak her mind. They seemed harmless but you could never be too sure.</p>
<p>The pub they stopped outside of didn’t look like much, just a simple sign hanging above the door, and as they stepped inside it didn’t turn into anything special. There was a long bar on one side and booths along the other wall. In the corner stood a jukebox as well as a dart board. The air was thick with the smell of ale, cigarettes and sweat. </p>
<p>Sansa couldn’t help but scan the room for Sandor and she found him sitting in a booth, his back to the door. She could only see the back of his raven black head but even sitting down he was so tall that there was no question it was him.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Tormund said as he hurried towards the back of the pub. Before the others could reach the booth he threw himself down on the opposite side from Sandor and Sansa caught the last few words of what he was saying. “Met a friend of yours. A real fucking beauty, where have you been hiding her, huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck off ye ginger cunt,” Sandor growled out, the snarl of his deep voice made Sansa stop in her tracks just as she reached the booth. “I only know ugly fuckers like ye.”</p>
<p>His animosity made her want to turn around and leave, why had she thought this was a good idea? What part of her had thought that he would be less rude tonight? Sansa knew which part and it frustrated her to know that she for a moment had lost all sense and gone with them. He would obviously not be happy to see her. </p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed her yet so she could still turn around and leave but that would also mean leaving her sister and she didn’t want to do that. Before she was able to make eye contact with Arya and signal their need to leave Tormund lifted his eyes to grin at her and she shifted nervously on her feet.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Well she seems to know you and I think she’s gorgeous. But you take a look for yourself and tell me what you think.” Tormund nodded towards her and Sansa wanted to run as Sandor turned slightly in the booth. His scowling face twisted into a display of surprise as he saw her and she felt herself flush from the intensity in his eyes. Had his eyes always been that shade of sleet grey?</p>
<p>“Sansa?” he said in a confused huff of air and she shouldn’t be so pleased that he remembered her name but she was. It was the first time she had heard him say it and it was embarrassing how much she liked the sound of it in his deep raspy voice.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she offered weakly and was surprised when he got out of the booth to stand before her. She noticed that he had changed out of the white t-shirt into a deep green one and put on a black leather jacket that fit his big form very well. It was just a shame that it covered those arms of his. Blushing as she realised that she had been checking him out she craned her neck to look up at him. He was staring down at her with a confused frown as if he was trying to figure something out and Sansa wasn’t sure what but she hoped that he found whatever answers he was looking for.</p>
<p>“So you do know each other,” Tormund interjected, making Sandor jump slightly and take a step back.</p>
<p>“We’ve met,” he grunted out as he took a step to the side to allow them to slide into the booth. Thoros headed towards the bar to get the first round of drinks and Sansa got into the booth, ending up between Arya and Sandor. He had his unscarred side towards her and Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if that had been intentional when he only turned his head slightly to look at her.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are ye doing with these cunts?” he asked in disbelief and Sansa flinched at his harsh language. Weren’t these his friends? Why did he talk about them so crudely?</p>
<p>“Well we saw you play...” She wasn’t sure why but her words seemed to make him scowl harder and it made her scoot away a little. He was just a bit too intense in the way his eyes never left her face and she wasn’t sure how to deal with the suddenly undivided attention. Last night he had barely looked at her and now he was staring like he was trying to see into her soul. What was she supposed to make of that?</p>
<p>“And what did ye think?” he asked before finally turning his eyes away, looking down at his hands on the table. Was he suddenly shy? Did her opinion really matter to him?</p>
<p>“You guys were great!” Mya exclaimed happily from across the table but Sandor didn’t even throw her a glance. Instead he lifted his eyes slightly to look at Sansa through his hair. She had to fight the urge to reach out and tuck it behind his ear and the simple thought of doing it made her blush bright red.</p>
<p>“Well… It’s not really my type of music but you guys are very good at what you do.” She wasn’t sure if she imagined the slight tug at the corner of his mouth but as he stared at her there was a slight challenge in his eyes.</p>
<p>“What is yer type of music then? That factory produced autotuned shite they play on repeat on the radio?” His words were biting but Sansa realised that there was something else there too, she just had to read the slight twitch of his mouth and the glint in his eyes to realise that he was teasing her.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind them. But my favourite band is Fleetwood Mac. Stevie Nicks is just amazing.” By the way his eyes widened slightly he seemed surprised by her answer but he didn’t argue the fact that she had stated. He looked like he was about to say something but before he could Thoros returned with a tray of pints. He handed out the pints and Sansa looked down at the one he placed before her and couldn’t help but scrunch up her nose. There was a soft huff of air next to her and she realised that Sandor was laughing at her.</p>
<p>“What do ye really want to drink?” he asked so low that only she could hear and yet again she blushed. He was leaning slightly towards her and it allowed her to be able to smell him. It was a mix of sawdust, leather, sweat and something citrusy and Sansa couldn’t help but take a deep inhale.</p>
<p>“Oh. Something fruity?” she answered shyly and with a nod he got up and headed to the bar. She watched him as he walked and it was just something about the size of him that made her feel slightly dizzy. It wasn’t logical but it got to her in a way she hadn’t experienced before.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” Arya whispered, drawing her attention away from the massive man.</p>
<p>“He is the guy I met at Betsy’s yesterday,” Sansa explained and Arya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I know I am as shocked as you.” </p>
<p>It was strange wasn’t it, that he hadn’t been able to say more than a few words to her the night before but now he was chatting and even teasing her. Was it the different setting that changed him? Maybe he was more comfortable here, in a pub with his friends rather than having dinner with his grandmother and a complete stranger. She couldn’t fault him for that, even if she still thought he could have made more of an effort last night. She was pulled from her thoughts when a pink cocktail appeared on the table before her and she tilted her face up to smile gratefully at him as he sat down next to her again.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what it is and Berric looked at me like I had grown a second head when I asked for a fruity cocktail so I fucking hope it’s good.” His mouth twitched into that almost smile again and Sansa took a sip of the drink to occupy herself. “Worth the ridiculous amount of money for fucking food colouring?”</p>
<p>“You know I think I liked you better when you were just grunting at me,” Sansa bit back teasingly and it wasn’t until Sandor’s eyes widened and she heard the surprised guffaws from the others that she realised how her words could be interpreted. She darted her eyes down to the table to hide her blush and noticed that Sandor’s hand was laying on the table, not close enough to touch hers but close enough for her to be able to compare them.</p>
<p>His was huge and she imagined it would engulf all of hers and that it would be rough and calloused since he had a physical job. His skin was slightly tanned, making her think that he might work outdoors at times too, and it made hers look even paler. She wasn’t sure why but the difference between them allured her almost as much as the size comparison. How large would they look on other parts of her body?</p>
<p>“Okay so seriously. How do you guys know each other?” Tormund asked from across the table and he looked as if he was bursting to know. Sansa turned to look at Sandor who shrugged, offering up answering to her.</p>
<p>“We don’t really. I know Betsy so we met yesterday when she invited me for dinner.” Sansa explained trying to sound casual about it.</p>
<p>“I have to get myself a grandmother,” Thoros interjected and Bronn clipped him on the back of the head. “Ow! What the fuck was that for?”</p>
<p>“You already have two grandmothers you dobber,” Bronn scoffed but Thoros shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not one like Betsy. My grandmothers have never introduced me to a woman this hot.” Thoros pale eyes looked Sansa up and down, making her move away instinctively even though Arya was between them and she didn’t stop until she could feel the heat radiating off Sandor. She probably shouldn’t feel safe close to him since she didn’t truly know him either but she couldn’t help the comfort that she felt being closer to him. Some would argue that perhaps she was being naive or stupid but she felt like she could trust him to keep her safe.</p>
<p>“Stop leering you fucking bawbag or you’re going to get lamped!” Bronn exclaimed and Sansa tilted her chin up to find that Sandor was almost snarling towards Thoros and she was taken aback by his strong reaction. The anger made her feel uncomfortable and made her move away from him and his eyes darted down to her before he grabbed his pint, dwarfing it in his large hand, and downed half of it.</p>
<p>Thoros and Tormund shuffled out of the booth and headed towards the dart board, probably to avoid the heavy tension that had settled over the group and Arya jumped up to join them. It wasn’t long after that that Bronn and Mya left the pub with his arm around her waist and her hand in his back pocket. Sansa had never had a one night stand, simply because she wasn’t sure it was for her. Nor had she ever felt such an instant attraction to any one to feel inclined to have one and then she had been in a relationship for two years. She frowned as her mind turned towards Joffrey and took a big sip of her drink to wash those thoughts away. She glanced at Sandor who was silently watching her and maybe he was the first person ever that she might even consider the idea of a one night stand with. She hated how her complexion instantly betrayed her and turned her cheeks pink under his gaze.</p>
<p>For a long time they sat drinking in silence but it didn’t feel like the awkward pressing silence from the day before, perhaps because she wasn’t trying to push him to talk to her. She didn’t feel guilty for being polite and trying to hold a conversation with him but she was getting a new impression of him now that she had actually been able to talk to him some. She was starting to think that he was a quiet person who didn’t just speak for the purpose of filling the silence like she often did.</p>
<p>“About yesterday…” she started and he sighed so heavily that she bit her tongue. She moved a bit further into the booth to give him space, having not meant to pressure him. She wanted to blame the alcohol she had consumed for loosening her tongue but she wasn’t sure that she could. She felt an inkling to want to know him better and that meant talking about it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was an ass. I just didn’t know ye were coming. I mean I knew ye were coming, just not that ye were going to be so… You.” Sansa raised her eyebrow in confusion and he grunted deep in his throat. She was starting to get the inkling that he did that whenever he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” she asked and he shook his head before pushing his hands through his hair. His grey eyes were slightly glassy from the alcohol as he looked at her with an unguarded sense of wonder. She felt pretty sure that the only reason he was being so forthcoming was because of it and she couldn’t help but want to take advantage of that to know what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“Ye wasn’t what I was expecting,” he offered and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wasn’t sure what that meant but the way his eyes darted down to his pint as if he was slightly embarrassed made her want to grin.</p>
<p>“And what were you expecting?” She had waited to ask her question until he was taking a drink from his pint and he choked and coughed into the crook of his elbow for a minute.</p>
<p>“Well… an auld bint,” he answered honestly after he had recovered and she threw her head back laughing. “What was I supposed to think? She met ye in her fucking sewing circle.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry that I didn’t live up to your expectations,” she offered with a soft smile and her heart jumped in her chest when he gave her one in return. His whole face relaxed with it and made his eyes crinkle in the corners.</p>
<p>“Ye knocked them out of the fucking park.” Sansa was utterly speechless at that and could only stare as Sandor looked at her as if he was scanning her face for her reaction. It came in the blush on her face and she watched wide eyed as he lifted his hand as if to reach out and touch her cheek. Before his fingers could connect with her flushed skin Arya was suddenly there drawing their attention with her angry face.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving,” she growled out and Sansa’s face twisted in confusion. Arya’s hands were in tight fists against her sides and Sansa saw the signs of her sister being very close to losing control of her temper.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” she asked and without having to ask Sandor got up to allow her to get out of the booth. Sansa noticed the way he swayed a little before getting his bearings and he must have been drunker than he seemed. Moving away from the booth and Sandor, Sansa focused her attention on her sister.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong is that that fucker don’t understand what don’t fucking touch me means!” Sansa looked over her sister’s shoulder at Thoros who by the looks of it was getting told off by a red faced Tormund. </p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do, you cunt?!” Sandor growled out so loudly that Sansa jumped and Thoros flinched before trying to make his way towards them. He stumbled and hit a table and had to grab the edge of it to keep from falling over. He was so drunk that Sansa couldn’t help but cringe.</p>
<p>“I was just showing her how to hold the dart,” Thoros slurred out before being pushed forward by Tormund.</p>
<p>“I told you to fucking apologise,” Tormund growled out but Arya scoffed angrily as she glared at Thoros.</p>
<p>“Fuck an apology. I want his ass kicked,” Arya snarled and Sansa’s eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>“That can be arranged.” There was a dark tone in Sandor’s voice as he closed his hand into a fist and took a step towards Thoros. Without thinking Sansa grabbed his arm with both of her hands and Sandor’s head whipped around to look down at her in wide eyed disbelief.</p>
<p>“We’ll just go,” she offered and as she felt his arm go taut she realised she was holding on a little too tightly and blushed before pulling her hands away. Her palms felt warm as if his heat had seeped into them through the leather jacket he was wearing. “We’ll go.”</p>
<p>Sandor opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but no words came out and after what felt like minutes of just staring at each other, but it probably was just seconds, Sansa couldn’t handle the intensity of his eyes any longer. She grabbed Arya’s hand and pulled her out of the pub and walked down the street as fast as her heel clad feet could.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Sansa asked Arya with a concerned frown but Arya just waved the question away with a derisive scoff.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” Arya asked once they were far enough away from the pub to slow down.</p>
<p>“You tell me,” Sansa retorted but Arya only gave her an incredulous look with hard grey eyes.</p>
<p>“You and the huge ass drummer. What was going on there?” Arya asked and Sansa shook her head.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” And she truly didn’t. Just yesterday she had thought him rude and ungrateful and then tonight he had shown a different side of himself. He was blunt, crude and very intense and she wasn’t sure what to think of him still. He wasn’t the kind of guy that she normally would want to spend time with but she couldn’t deny that there was something there, something about him that she liked. Maybe it was purely physical but it also felt like there was a slight possibility for that to grow into something more. Not that it mattered now, he hadn’t asked for her number or to see her again.</p>
<p>Why did that fact disappoint her? She honestly wasn’t sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sansa stepped into the community centre the following Tuesday she smiled at the ladies who all o:ed at the tray of lemon squares she placed among their cakes. Once they had all helped themselves they sat down and Betsy took the seat next to her with a soft smile. Sansa had admitted to herself on the way there that she was nervous about seeing Betsy again after having her second encounter with Sandor. She wasn’t sure what Betsy was going to say about Friday’s dinner or if Sandor had told her about running into Sansa the day after.</p>
<p>For a long while there was only an uncomfortable silence between them as they worked, the others chatting away and Sansa tried to keep her eyes on the cardigan she was knitting but she kept making mistakes and after a long moment she sighed and rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’d like to apologise for Sandor,” Betsy suddenly said softly and Sansa turned her head towards her. “He is shy and well when he is uncomfortable he can be a bit of a brute.” </p>
<p>Sansa felt her cheeks flush as she thought of how he hadn’t seemed shy on Saturday. She had been unable to forget how intense his grey eyes had been and if she closed her eyes she could still see them as if they were trying to stare into her soul.</p>
<p>“No need to apologise,” Sansa offered and Betsy’s smile seemed relieved.</p>
<p>“He’s a lovely boy,” Mary cut in and the others nodded. “Just the other day he helped me clean my gutters. He’s just the quiet sort.”</p>
<p>Sansa couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge of Sandor being unable to deny the ladies their requests and using his free time to help them. If that wasn’t the sign of a good man she didn’t know what was.</p>
<p>“He’s a little rough around the edges but never hesitates to help,” Ethel added and Sansa got the sudden feeling that all the ladies were banning together in their effort of setting them up. It was both endearing and a little intimidating. </p>
<p>“He is very hardworking and good at what he does,” even Agnes added to the praise and Sansa felt awkward for just sitting there. She needed to say something and before she thought it through the words left her mouth.</p>
<p>“He’s a very talented drummer.” Betsy’s face turned towards her and the slight smirk on her face made Sansa’s face flush with heat.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe I ever told ye about him playing drums…” The pleased look on the woman’s face made Sansa wish that the earth could swallow her. But it wouldn’t and she knew that there was no getting away from explaining herself. If there was one thing Sansa had learned about Betsy in the short time she had known her was that the woman was persistent.</p>
<p>“Well my sister took me to see a band this weekend. I didn’t know Sandor was in it until they started playing.” It was best to just go with the truth Sansa had always thought. She had nothing to hide either, they had simply run into each other out on the town. It happened. “We spoke a bit afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Interesting…” Betsy said and Sansa got the inkling that Sandor had not mentioned it to her. Sansa wasn’t sure why but she worried if she had shared something that Sandor wanted to keep to himself. She mentally shook herself, she could tell anyone she wanted about it, even his grandmother. If he hadn’t thought it worth mentioning then that was on him, and it shouldn’t annoy her. It shouldn’t. “Well I hope his second impression was better than his first.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it was.” Sansa’s eyes widened at her own words and as the other women snickered she blushed again. Betsy reached out a hand to pat the back of hers with a pleased smile.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it, petal.” The slight glint in Betsy’s eyes, the same shade as Sandor’s, gave Sansa a sense of dread. Why did she get the feeling that she was plotting something? “Very glad to hear it.”</p>
<p>Thankfully the topic changed and Sansa was smiling and laughing as the women took turns telling her stories about their lives. Sansa loved being able to hear them talk about what the world and their lives had been like when they were young.</p>
<p>“So, who is hosting the next meeting?” Winniefred suddenly asked and Sansa’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Oh, we usually only have a few meetings here before we take turns hosting in our homes. It’s a bit more comfortable and personal.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well I could host next week,” Betsy said with a less than innocent smile and Sansa’s stomach filled with butterflies as the woman held her eyes. Betsy Clegane was absolutely plotting something, Sansa thought. The question was just what?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>